El verdadero deseo
by Azu
Summary: Una equivocación. 4 años de soledad. Un oneshot donde narra un supuesto y extraño final para Detective Conan. Para todos ustedes, aquí los errores de la vida. Los cuales hacemos sin pensar... Y a veces nos cuestan caro


**El verdadero deseo**

El mayor error de su vida.

Un fallo, y su victoria se convirtió en fracaso.

Palabras mal dichas en el momento menos indicado.

Innumerables cosas destrozaron a los dos, y una vez que pasó... ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Tal vez no se entienda, así que explicaré...

_La maldición del joven detective consiguió desaparecer. _

_La Organización; Shiho Miyano; sus clases de primaria... Todo se fue tan rápido como vino. _

_Una declaración y otro tanto de confesión. Lo que estuvo en secreto tanto tiempo, salió a la luz... y no para bien._

_Las lágrimas de la muchacha resbalaban por sus mejillas. A veces lo sospechó, pero de eso a que fuese cierto... Por mucho que su amigo se lo repitiese, no creía que lo hizo por su bien. Más de una vez le mintió, pero nunca como esa._

_Del amor a la amistad, y de esta a 'conocidos'. Después... pasó a olvido. Como si todo fuese hacia atrás, los sentimientos de ambos se escondían muy al fondo de su pecho, sin querer salir._

_Con el corazón destrozado y la mente desconcertada, intentaron empezar una nueva vida... sin éxito. Renunciaron a lo que más quería: el amor que el uno sentía por el otro y cierto chico dejó sus casos. Por muy increíble que pareciese, el gran detective adolescente, Shinichi Kudo, se refugió en el anonimato._

_Acabaron la escuela y debían elegir una profesión. Al ex-detective no le importaba, ya que tenía dinero y carecía de ganas de empleo. Solo quería olvidarla, cosa que, por mucho que intentó, no dio resultado._

_Por otra parte, la chica hizo la mayor locura de su vida, el famoso 'fallo' que antes mencioné. Se prometió con un chico. No por amor, ni siquiera le agradaba, pero pensó que, si su amado Shinichi le correspondía, aparecería en la boda para tratar de impedirlo. Otra equivocación fue que coincidiesen con su visita a Osaka. Su amigo de la infancia fue a visitar a su ex-rival. 4 días más tarde, se enteró de que la boda se celebró y, con una tremenda borrachera, se perdió en las tinieblas, unas llamadas 'corazón roto'..._

_La joven nunca amó a su marido. Ni siquiera la noche de bodas pasó lo que debería haber pasado. Ni siquiera un beso se dieron, por los esquivos que le daba la chica. Siempre en segundo plano, más encerrada en sí que una monja, perdió el contacto con el mundo que le rodeaba: su familia, sus amigos... pero sobre todo de la persona con quien se equivocó, solo por no saber perdonarle._

_Lloraban en silencio todas las noches, cada uno por la ausencia contraria. Lo que aparentaban de día, contradecían por la noche. Si hubiese una guerra civil, ni se enterarían, ya que no podían salir de su casa. Poder y querer. Verbos que se contradicen y a la vez se ayudan. El primero para negar o esconder el otro, y viceversa. _

_Caso omiso de la preocupación de sus amistades, perdieron la sonrisa, las energías, y el brillo en los ojos que les caracterizaban. Todo se convirtió en un infierno. Más de una vez pensaron en despedirse de sus vidas, pero una leve opresión en el pecho se lo impedía. Tenían la sensación de que, después de meses, años, varias décadas y puede que hasta un siglo, volverían a encontrarse. Esa idea era la que les hacía levantarse día a día. _

_Si le hubiese dicho que yo también le quiero... esas palabras atormentaban la cabeza de la viuda. Sí. Su marido murió, pero a ella no le importó. Ni siquiera fue al funeral. Ya no le importaba nada ni nadie. Tan solo una vieja foto en la que aparecían juntos, en el espectáculo de un mago. Con esa foto sospechó una vez. Que ilusa era... Si hubiese sabido que ese 'olvidame, para siempre' que le dijo causaría ese caos, se había tragado sus palabras, su orgullo y todo lo que sentía, se habría lanzado a sus brazos y, llorando, le besaría. Ese beso que siempre soñaron los jóvenes... y tal como debería haber pasado, ocurrió._

_Fue a los 4 años de la vuelta del adolescente, que ya era todo un hombre. Todo ese tiempo separados fue mucho. Demasiado. Mediante un anónimo, les obligaron a ir a un restaurante. Uno de los más caros de Tokio. Lugar donde, hacía ya tiempo, estuvo a punto de declarársele, gracias al antídoto experimental._

_Esa cena nunca llegó a suceder. En el momento de la supuesta cena, cada uno estaba por su lado, en una plaza del parque Tropical Land. Donde, sin querer, se le declaró. La chica no lo entendió en ese momento, y lo tomó por una tontería de crios. Los dos miraron el reloj a la vez y repetían la cuenta atrás, con esa, por tercera vez._

_Yuu... Kyu... Hachi... Nana... estaba oscuro y se acercaban el uno al otro, sin darse cuenta de la presencia contraria. Roku... Go... Yon... San... Ni... estaban los dos en el circulo de la fuente. Sintieron la respiración de su antiguo amigo. Se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y, con una sonrisa, finalizaron la cuenta atrás ICHI Y justo cuando las fuentes entraron en funcionamiento, dijeron las palabras que deseaban oir... 'lo siento... y te quiero'. Rojos y sin sabes qué hacer, se acercaron lentamente, y compartieron el primer beso verdadero de sus vidas. _

_Shinichi sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y, con manos temblorosas, lo encajó en el dedo de su amada. Viuda, no necesitaba el anillo anterior. ESE era el que en verdad siempre quiso... Su verdadero deseo..._

Esa fue la historia.

Como siempre quisieron, estarán juntos eternamente.

Sus cenizas se unirán en una sola.

Toda historia siempre tiene dos finales, a ellos les tocó el bueno.

Se lo merecían. Mis padres... ellos estarían contentos.

Tras este acto, saldré de este sitio, rezaré por ellos, y les mostraré una gran sonrisa, desde donde sean que me estén viendo. Después, me montaré en la moto de Yuu Hattori, mi prometido, deseando que la historia de mis predecesores se repita con nosotros.

Nunca se olvida a alguien, sobre todo si se ama. Por eso... ante lo desconocido, muestra una gran sonrisa. Tal y como me decía una buena amiga, hija de un gran mago y de su amiga de la infancia.

Por eso, a la muerte solo hay que plantarle cara. Si nos tuviese miedo, no nos habría dejado toda una vida para afrontarlo. Por eso, como me enseñó mi padre, nunca te rebajes a la altura de tu enemigo.

Por siempre, y recordando esto, para vosotros:

_Aya. Hija de la gran karateka Ran y del famoso detective Shinichi. Mis padres y yo. Por siempre esta familia. Los Kudo._

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

No tengo mucho que decir, tan solo que espero que os haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mí escribirlo. Uno de mis mejores trabajos, al menos para mi gusto. Si mandáis reviews, os lo agradeceré. Dedicado al foro de SM, en especial a los que siempre están conmigo (por desgracia no en persona). Que lo disfruten.

Azu


End file.
